Don't You (Forget About Me)
Don't You (Forget About Me) '''by ''Simple Minds ''will be sung in The All-Nighter. It will be sung by Kitty, Mason, and Blaine. Lyrics '''Mason: Hey, hey, hey ,hey Ohhh... Won't you come see about me? I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby Blaine: Tell me your troubles and doubts Giving me everything inside and out and Love's strange so real in the dark Think of the tender things that we were working on Kitty: Slow change may pull us apart When the light gets into your heart, baby Mason, Kitty, and Blaine: Don't You Forget About Me Don't Don't Don't Don't Don't You Forget About Me Kitty: Will you stand above me? Mason and Kitty: Look my way, never love me Mason, Kitty, and Blaine: Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling Down, down, down Kitty: Will you recognize me? Blaine and Kitty: Call my name or walk on by Mason, Kitty, and Blaine: Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling Down, down, down, down Hey, hey, hey, hey Ohhhh..... Oh, oh, oh, oh Blaine: Don't you try to pretend It's my feeling we'll win in the end Mason: I won't harm you or touch your defenses Mason and Kitty: Vanity and security Mason: Don't you forget about me I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby Kitty: Going to take you apart I'll put us back together at heart, baby Mason, Kitty, and Blaine: Don't You Forget About Me Don't Don't Don't Don't Don't You Forget About Me As you walk on by Will you call my name? As you walk on by Will you call my name? When you walk away Mason: (Kitty and Blaine: La la la la, la la la la) Or will you walk away? (Kitty and Blaine: La la la la, la la la la) Will you walk on by? (Kitty and Blaine: La la la la, la la la la) Come on - call my name (Kitty and Blaine: La la la la, la la la la) Will you call my name? Blaine: Come on, come on, call my name! Kitty and Mason: La la la la la, La la la la, (Blaine: Call my name, yeah!) La la la la la, la la la la, (Blaine: You can call my name!) La la la la la, (Blaine: Yeah!) La la la la, (Blaine: You can call my name!) La la la la la, la la la la, (Blaine: Ooh, yeah!) La la la la la, (Blaine: Oh) La la la la, (Blaine: You can call me) La la la la la, la la la la, (Blaine: Call me, call my name!) La la la la la, (Blaine: Yeah!) La la la la, (Blaine: Oh!) You can call my name! (Blaine: You can call my name!) Trivia * Ironically, before this song was confirmed to be on the series, Victoria Justice (the actress of Alissa) covered this song in 2012 for a show of hers. ** In relation to this, she will appear in the episode this song is featured in Videos Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Kitty Category:Songs sung by Mason Category:Songs sung by Blaine Category:The All-Nighter